Choices
by cierra lynnell
Summary: Destiny's daughter L.j is faced with tough decisions after she receives her mothers diary. She must choose what path she wants to take for her future, deal with the looming problem of a choice her father made trying to help her. Spins a tale of betrayal, love, heart break with bombshells you didn't even know were possible.


I hear someone screaming so I walk to my parents room because I'm scared. I look and find daddy asleep but not mommy. I walk over to the bed and shake him awake.

"Huh what?" He says sleepily looking at me. He sees the terrified look in my eyes and asks "Lacy, sweetie what's wrong, where's mommy?"

"I don't know, I heard screaming downstairs and I got scared." I explain crawling onto the bed so daddy can keep me safe. Suddenly we hear it again, it's a woman. I look up at daddy with big eyes and I see his face go pale. He puts his fingers to his lips telling me to be quiet.

"Stay here." He whispers as he tip toes out of the room. I get scared by myself again and so I start to walk to my older brother Wyatt's room. As I walk by the staircase I see some strange man hurting mommy and daddy trying to stop him.

"Nice try moose, but you just weren't quick enough." He gives my dad an evil smile and mommy falls to the ground and doesn't move. I hear daddy scream "No! Destiny!" He runs over to mommy. He pulls her into his lap and she lays there limp. He looks down at mommy and then back up at the strange man.

"Crowley you son of a bitch, I don't know how you found us but I swear to god I will kill you." He angrily whispers. I've never seen daddy so upset. After one last evil laugh the man disappears and leaves daddy holding mommy in his arms.

"Des, Destiny, I'm so sorry. I should have woken up, I could have saved you. I failed you." He whispers crying into mommy's lifeless body.

I wake up in a cold sweat. God I hate that nightmare, I was only five years old when my mom died and I saw the whole thing. Today is my 16th birthday and my dad agreed to let my cousins Cierra, Tony and Shannon come over along with a few friends from school. My dad said we can't afford a big party because he has my brothers last year of high school full of events to pay for. Before everyone comes over he sends me to the store to get some soda for when everyone gets to the house. When I get back I open the door and hear "Surprise!" I see my dad standing up smiling along with a bunch of other people.

" Thanks dad." say giving him a big hug.

He kisses the top of my head and whispers " I have something special for you, later after everyone's gone." I look up at him confused and he smiles but I can see the pain in his eyes.

"You know, you look exactly like your mom when she was your age except you have your fathers eyes." My aunt Crystal says to me giving me a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Crystal."

After I make all my rounds saying hello to the family I begin to mingle with my friends. About halfway through the party the doorbell rings. I go to answer the door hoping to see my crush Luke but instead I see a short man wearing an all black suit smiling down at me. Something about him gives me the chills.

"Hello darling." He says in a British accent. This guy seems really familiar. Just as I'm about to reply my dad walks up.

"Hey sweetie go back to the party, this man is here to see me." He says. I slowly waltz back to the party and as soon as I hear the door shut I run over so I can eavesdrop. Something about that guy isn't right.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" My dad growls. Crowley? It can't be THE Crowley from that night, can it?

"I just wanted to see how you've been holding up gigantor, and to let you know our deal is almost up." He smoothly replies.

"I still have two more years, so until that times up, leave Lacy out of this." He says and I can hear him walking back towards the house so I scramble away.

"Hey L.j!" I hear someone call just before my dad walks back in, I gladly run over there so I don't get caught eavesdropping. After the end of the party my dad pulls me away from the family that's left and hands me a small package wrapped up. I slowly open the wrapping and see a small leather book, it looks like a diary. I open it and see someone's writing, it looks like a women's writing. I look up at dad confused.

"It was your mothers. She said if anything ever happened to her to give it to you when I thought you were ready. I don't know what's inside of it, but I think I have an idea." He says.

"What do you mean you have a feeling you know?" I ask confused why he wouldn't.

"If you have any questions about it let me know." He says and walks away leaving me with my mothers journal.


End file.
